


Family Portraits

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Dean gets the Winchester family to take a family portrait. No angst, just domestic family moments.





	Family Portraits

"A family portrait? You want to do a family portrait?" I asked Dean who was trying to appear calm, but I could tell he was excited by the idea.

We didn't have a case, so I was spending time organizing the library, Dean was at a chair trying to appear relaxed but I could tell he wasn't as relaxed as he wanted to appear.

"I mean yeah, there's a place downtown that does them. There's a discount right now, we don't have any photos with Jack yet..." Dean continued to try to persuade me, not realizing I was already texting Cas and Jack about the idea.

I've been doing this for six hours already, I needed a break, and Jack has been wanting to get out of the bunker. He's as restless as Dean sometimes.

"Good idea, Cas and Jack said they would love to do it." I said looking back up to see Dean already up, going to his room. Apparently I wasn't paying attention to him enough, I didn't realize he had stopped talking.

"Tell everyone to be in the car in five minutes. We have to go shopping!" Dean called already at his door, I sent them the text and went to my own room for my wallet.

Cas and I were the first ones in the garage, I used it as an excuse for a makeout session. Usually we research together, and kiss randomly throughout the day, but on lazy days like this, he watches Netflix, or is organizing our room. Sometimes he does laundry, by the time we see each other again, we're both craving each other's attention.

Jack was caught taking a photo of us, no doubt he was sending it to Claire. We got into the car, Jack and Cas were in the back, I sat in the front.

Dean was the last one in the car, he was on the phone, and hung up before getting in.

"Alright, we have three hours to shop, Cas you are not wearing the trench coat, Sam no flannel, and I'm helping Jack. I already called ahead to a store I had in mind, they'll have a couple of options ready for us." Dean said not giving us any room to argue, at least he's not pretending he's not excited for it.

He turned on his music, said screw the law of physics, and pulled into our first stop.

It's a wonder we didn't get pulled over, he made it to the store in ten minutes despite it being a thirty minute drive.

Looking back at Cas and Jack, Jack was smiling, while Cas look very displeased. He got out at the same time as Jack.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Dean yelled, I rolled my eyes and got out, Dean was already entering the store with Jack, talking his ears off.

"If only he was this organized during hunts." I muttered, Cas smiled and we went in together holding hands. I was surprised to see Jack and Dean looking at colors and patterns.

"You two are the couple, correct?" A lady asked immediately, already holding up a couple of outfits. We nodded and she handed them over to us. They were darker than what Jack and Dean were looking at, as well as not as detailed, but they fit our style.

We figured out whose were whose by setting them down, sorting through them. We took turns trying them on, I went first. Cas kept liking everything I tried on, so I had to decide what I liked best.

The outfit ended up being blue jeans, and a deep dark blue collared shirt. Dean saw the outfit and grabbed a leather jacket to go over it before giving me thumbs up.

It was Cas' turn next, I was just as frustrating as him. I liked everything he wore, and kept getting distracted at what we were doing. Dean yelled at us to stop making out after the third time.

Despite our distractions, Cas picked out an outfit. His outfit consisted of black pants, with a dark blue collared shirt, we ended up wearing the same blue, I unbuttoned the first button when Dean wasn't looking, and waved Dean off when he tried to add onto his outfit. I didn't realize it until later, but Dean snuck Cas a jacket as well. The whole plan was to keep Cas from covering up with a jacket or trench coat. At least that was my excuse to keep Cas from putting on more layers.

Dean allowed us to pick our own shoes, he wasn't happy with my shoe choice, but I didn't care. I liked my shoelaces, and it wasn't going to be anyone's main focus.

Cas and I lounged around on the couches they had provided, boutiques knew there stuff, and waited for Jack and Dean to be done. It gave us a reason to cuddle, so we didn't want to rush them.

We were surprised to see Jack come out of a dressing room in a polka dot patterned collar shirt, along with a rich brown jacket. It was paired with blue ripped jeans, which leveled out with his shoes. His shoes ended up being similar to Dean's, they were slightly darker than Dean's. Same style and everything.

Jack joined the cuddle party, aka just laid on us without warning. Dean was being extra and announced for us to get ready for his reveal.

I had to admit, Dean's outfit was the most surprising. He went with light colors, and patterns I wasn't aware he knew about.

While the rest of us went with dark pants, he went with white pants, off white, close to a tan I guess, colored jacket. Along with a lightish pastel green going down the middle, along with a pattern of nature embroidered, with another off white tan color covering the rest of the shirt. He had two bracelets as well, a brown and gray, maybe white one.

It was difficult to describe, but it suited him. However, I had to tease him. It's my job.

"I wasn't aware of your secret talent Dean." I said which he ignored as he put on his shoes that were darker than the rest of his outfit, they were brown boots that were more modern. He almost went with some cowboy boots until they went missing...

"Seriously where did you learn to dress like this?" I asked as he was paying and he looked at me annoyed.

"Dude, I've always been the stylish one. It's less of a talent and more common sense. With the amount of time you spent in the closet, I expected better than a lumberjack." Dean said and Jack looked at us hearing his name, Cas started to explain what a lumberjack was.

"Whatever. I like my style." I muttered and Dean muttered a, "You would." We had bags for our clothes we came in wearing, the boutique allowed us to walk out wearing the clothes.

As soon as we were in, Dean was heading to our next stop. He had been complaining about our hair in the boutique, yet I was still surprised to see him stop at a store for hair products.

I pulled out my knife when he tried to put product in my hair, he huffed and moved onto helping Cas. My hair was fine, I didn't want him touching it, last time he did, he tried to trim my hair. I wasn't taking any chances.

I was a bit disappointed with Castiel's hair, I liked his messy hair, it still looked good, I just know that Dean would get mad if I messed it up. Which I really wanted to do, but refrained myself.

He moved onto styling Jack's hair next, before styling his own. He made Jack's hair a bit messy, but still a very clean messy. It made him look a lot more mature.

Dean did his hair similar to Castiel's, but his hair behaved more than Cas'. Dean tried once again to add product, but I saw scissors in his bag and jumped out of the car. Luckily no cars were passing by, I stayed out of the car until Dean returned the scissors.

Although we usually we try to keep clean faces, I wanted to spite Dean a while back. I stopped shaving and Cas joined in, Jack wanted to copy us.

So of course Dean turned it into a competition. We just started, so there's not a whole lot of facial hair yet, but it was there. He looked at us one more time, debating if we should shave but decided no. He wanted to win, and if we shaved now, I would've won.

He started driving again, same as before, forgetting not just any laws, but the laws of physics.

Unsurprisingly Dean had called ahead to the photo place. Once we got there, he had us wait for a minute before coming in after him. He didn't tell us how many photos he wanted, or the fact he wanted separate photos as well.

We ended up staying for two hours just taking pictures. Dean was the one deciding which photos he wanted, and what types of photos we would be taking.

Our first couple of photos, we weren't really next to each other, it wasn't stiff, but it wasn't relaxed either. As our time progressed there, Cas and Jack leaned onto Dean and I.

We caught a couple photos of Dean smiling, which he reluctantly agreed we should keep. But the photo Dean made sure we got was the photo where Cas was sitting on my lap, and I had one arm wrapped around his shoulder. His hands were overlapping, a bit so he could touch my wrist. Jack was standing behind Dean and I, centered in the middle of us. While Dean was basically modeling. I liked all of the photos, but that one was my favorite.

Dean ended up sending them to Jody and the girls, who agreed we need to do it again with the rest of our family. I sent them over to Garth, and he said he wanted to be a part of the next photoshoot.

Dean paid for all of the photos he liked, and was in the car first, I went back and bought one where we were all pointing at nothing really. Moments like those are rare.

I was glad they were able to be sent to us digitally. I was the last one in the car, and made an excuse of forgetting my phone.

Later, once we were in our separate rooms, Cas was looking through the photos.

"Look at Jack's smile in this one." He would say every so often, or point on something else he liked. We spent an hour or two doing this before we somehow ended up watching Netflix on my laptop.

I tried to stay up as long as possible, but it was difficult to do so when I was comfortable in his arms, I wasn't watching the show, I was just listening to Cas. His small laughs here and there, or small side comments. I didn't realize I was humming until Cas kissed me, I stopped to return the kiss.

"Go to sleep." Cas mummered afterwards, knowing I was trying to stay up, I snuggled more into him before drifting off.

When I woke up, Cas had his eyes closed as well. He looked beautiful, I closed my eyes once more, what was the harm in a couple more minutes of rest? 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you found any mistakes so I can fix them! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
